Harry Potter and the Order of the Pokemon
by Cindy Regnarg
Summary: Harry and Pokemon mix and strange things happen. This is my first fic so, take it easy on me.
1. The Dream

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pokemon  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me Harry, Voldy, and Wormy all belong to JKR, All pokemon belong to some Japanese guy.  
  
*^*^Chapter One^*^* *^*^The Dream^*^*  
  
Harry awoke suddenly on number 4 Privet Drive one humid, August morning. He had the most unbelievable dream about Lord Voldemort, more strange than others, even for the fact that Voldemort had risen. Actually, it was stupid, come to think of it. He dreamed that Voldemort was on a beach, bouncing a red-and-white ball that when it bounced a fifth time, it burst open. Two other people were standing next to him. One was Peter Pettigrew, also nicknamed Wormtail, and the other was some person wearing a black suit and hat, with a large red R on his chest and back. When the red-and-white ball burst open, a black dog-looking sort of creature appeared, and did not look like a niffler. It had a ram skull on its head, with spikes at its paws, and white stripes on its back. The creature had its teeth bared and was growling like crazy. "It's a Houndoom, sir," said the guy with the R on his shirt. " A dark Pokemon, sir. And trained to work for the evil." "Well my muggle - Rocket friend, if only you could show me its powers that you say could help Lord Voldemort," replied Voldemort. " If it does have any powers, my lord, I volunteer to have it demonstrated on me," Wormtail said reluctantly after Voldemort looked evilly at him, as if expecting him to do that. "Houndoom, Faint Attack him, now!" yelled Rocket at the Houndoom. The Houndoom strangely faded away from appearance running towards Wormtail, and reappeared quite suddenly two feet away from Wormtail, and hit him with such force from those ram horns on his head from running, it sent Wormtail flying into a palm tree. "Well, well, what a show. I suppose that my death eaters could use them for something, and I should say that your team should join me and will get generous credit for those of you who show great serving and teach my death eaters how to use them. Also, one of the rewards I have up my sleeve for you is leading the death eaters in using these Houndooms." said Voldemort after the Houndoom's trick. " But before anything, I want you Rocket and Wormtail to catch me one," then Voldemort started cackling and shooting blazes of light in their direction, chasing them away. From there, everything began to blur, and Harry's scar began to hurt sharply and pierce his forehead with pain, and woke up, sweating, breathing heavily, and wondering what that was all about. 


	2. Caterpie

Chapter two  
  
HARRY, DUDLEY,AUNT PETUNIA, AND UNCLE VERNO ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. CATERPIE & THE METION OF THE HOUNDOOM ALL BELONG TO THE SAME CHINESE GUY.  
  
  
  
Caterpie  
  
Harry slapped on some cloths and ran downstairs, still having the dream on his mind. When he saw Dudley, he immediately noticed that since the last time Harry saw him, his sides had gone two feet farther. He found the kitchen in a big fuss to keep him from starving. Dudley was whining that he wasn't fed enough and grinning greedily at Harry, Aunt Petunia was running around the kitchen taking food out of cupboards and the refrigerator, also cooking various foods at the same time, and Uncle Vernon was bustling around with a folded newspaper in his hand while checking on all the foods that Aunt Petunia was cooking. "You fill in for me, so I can read my paper and Dudley won't starve!" barked Uncle Vernon as soon as he saw him. Harry started towards the bacon until he heard Aunt Petunia shriek very loudly. She was standing by the window when she saw a humongous caterpillar sitting on the windowsill. It was green, huge, and seemed to be Aunt Petunia's nightmare, next to the world knowing about Harry. Aunt Petunia hated bugs, and this one was not pretty. " VERNON!!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!! NOW!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aunt Petunia had shrieked, standing on top of a chair. "Boy," Uncle Vernon tried to say with a very weird, vicious look as if Harry had set off the bug on Aunt Petunia. " GET THAT BUG AWAY FROM PETUNIA!!" he thundered. Harry ran to the windowsill, grabbed the caterpillar, and dashed out of the kitchen. He ran straight up to his room and plopped onto his bed. Harry took the bug out of his hand gently placed onto his bed. The bug wasn't so bad, he was kind of cute. It had little red antenna, small, green, feelers, a small, green body, and a small little light green thing like a tail at the end. Harry had never seen a bug like this. Strangely, it was as much of a bug as the Houndoom was a dog in his dream. He watched the little bug crawl across his hand onto his bed. "Hello, I'm Harry," he said to the bug. " Caterpie." replied the bug. Harry was shocked. He didn't think that the bug which was crawling around on his bed had just spoke. " Sorry?" he said. " Caterpie." the creature said again. " What are you telling me?" asked Harry. "Cater-pie! Pi! Cater-pie!" said the creature, in an eager way as if he were trying to tell Harry something very important. Harry didn't know how or why, but he somehow understood what the little bug had said. " Is that your name? Caterpie?" asked Harry. "Caterpie!" said the caterpillar in excitement. " And the only thing you can say is your name?" asked Harry. "Caterpie! Pi! Cater-pie!" answered the bug. Harry swelled like a balloon with questions to ask the Caterpie. "What exactly is a Caterpie?" he asked. "Cater-caterpie! Caterpie! Cater-cater." replied Caterpie. Harry again somehow understood what the Caterpie said. "So, you're a Pokemon," said Harry. "Caterpie!" replied the Pokemon. "Just like that Houndoom in my dream," Harry said to himself and partly to the Caterpie. "But what does this all mean? TO BE COUNTINUED  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? Its kinda short, I know, but I really wanted some reviews so I've worked on this chapter really hard and thought it would give me some more reviews than what I currently have, 2. So please, read & review! And thank you those who already reviwed, and I don't know what I'm supposed to write before this... 


End file.
